Age Isn't Nothing But A Number
by princessyoungbeauty
Summary: pan and trunks love each other but their family doesn't approve because of the age difference what will they do when they find out pan is pregnant or will they even know. lovey dovey cliche type of story


_** age isn't anything but a number**_

Rated-m

**Summary- pan and trunks love each other but their family doesn't approve because of the age difference what will they do when they find out pan is pregnant or will they even know.**

**Ages-**

**Pan-17**

**Trunks-22**

**My third story **

**Chapter- 1 – love and heart break**

Pan sat in her room looking out the window, she hadn't seen trunks in three weeks. she could only talk to him on the phone because her parents still hadn't let her leave the house she hadn't talked to them in three weeks either. She had been sick this past week getting up early to throw up and feeling nauseous. She needed to get to the store for a pregnancy test But she couldn't go anywhere without someone supervising her. She sighed as she got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were. "Mother"

"Oh so you finally decided to talk" said videl

"I need to go to the store"

"Need" Gohan asked.

"So can I go" she said ignoring her dad

"Pan answer your father"

"Yes dad I '**need'** to go"

gohan closed his news paper. "Well I guess **we **can go"

"No I want to go alone"

"Now you know we can't let you go alone"

"Why dad I promise I will just go to the store I just **need **to go for something"

"Ok I will let you go if what you **need** is important so what is it ?"

"um...tampons" **good one wow Im a great liar **thought pan as she watched her dads face pale "uh sure go ahead but Im keeping tabs on your kai" she nodded and ran out the room. After walking for a while a black convertible pulled up and as they rolled down the window she saw that it was trunks. She smiled and jumped in giving him a kiss "trunks I missed you so much"

"I missed you too butterfly I was driving into the city when I felt your kai and you were by yourself so I came to get you. Where you heading anyway?"

"To the store to get some things"

"Oh" they spent the rest of the ride talking about anything that came to mind. When they got to the store pan got out and walked in she realized she was going to have to get more stuff so trunks wouldn't know what she was really here to get. She walked in and picked up a test along with some snacks and candy she had a weird craving for something sweet then she went to the register and paid. She hopped in the car and trunks drove her back home. when they pulled in the drive way trunks walked her to the door. She was aware of her parents in the window but she didn't care she missed trunks so much.

Trunks leaned down and their lips touched he slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance witch she happily granted by parting her lips. He slid his tongue in and their tongues danced together. They heard someone clear their throat and they pulled apart to see gohan. "Bye pan" trunks said

"Bye trunks I love you"

"I love you to" he said as he walked away. Gohan was about to grab her but she ran before he had the chance "TRUNKS" she screamed. He turned around as she ran into his arms and cried he wrapped his arms around her as she cried and He lifted her chin with his hand and smiled before wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Pan don't cry ok you know I hate it when you cry"

"Trunks I don't want you to leave"

"Im sorry pan but you know that it's not up to me if it was I would never leave you"

"Im sorry trunks"

"Don't be I'll call you later ok" she nodded and they shared one last kiss before he left. She turned and walked back into the house. She was about to go upstairs when her father stopped her. "Pan you promised"

"I didn't do anything wrong"

"Me and your mother trusted you to go to the store and come back"

"I DID, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KEEPING TABS" she yelled

"I was bu-"gohan started but was cut of

"OBVIOUSLY YOU WASN'T THEN YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN I DID GO TO THE STORE AND BACK TRUNKS JUST HAPPENED TO BE ON THE WAY TO THE CITY AND OFFERED ME A RIDE NOW I WOULD LIKE TO BE ALONE SINCE YOU DRAINED ALL MY HAPPINESS" she yelled before stomping up the stairs as gohan stared at where she used to be standing. **Drained all her happiness I was only doing what was best.**


End file.
